


Absence make the heart grow fonder

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: ifishouldvanish said: Fluff Prompt: "sweetheart, come here. it’s been far too long without seeing your face." :)





	Absence make the heart grow fonder

David wasn’t surprised to find Gold already waiting at the bus stop. He’d been twitchy all weekend, but now he was practically vibrating as he alternated between glancing at his watch and looking up the street. David smiled fondly as he got out of his truck, the way Gold was acting you’d have thought that he’d never spent anytime away from Belle. Actually, now he he’d thought about it, this might be the first time that the couple had been apart for any length of time since they’d got together two years ago. Ah well, best try to stop him wearing a hole in the sidewalk.

Gold barely acknowledge David as he joined him in waiting for the bus that was bringing their wives home. He didn’t want to admit how much he’d missed Belle these past three days.

“Missed her then?”

Ah, looks like that cat was out of the bag. Gold spared David a glance before resuming his vigil for the bus; “Of course I have, you’ve missed Mary Margaret too?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t get here twenty minutes early to wait for the bus.”

Gold shuffled his feet, he’d actually been here for closer to an hour. He was glad that Belle had gone away for a girl’s weekend with her friends, but he had missed her and was really looking forward to seeing her again. They had been in touch, Belle had called him to let him know they had arrived safely and again this morning to tell him the bus was on time and when they were expected back. He’d texted her goodnight each night she was away, because he’d found going to bed on his own difficult. He’d done his best not to demand too much of her time, this was a girl’s weekend for them to have fun away from town.

Compared to David he was a wreck, had he not missed his wife, or was he simply more used to being apart from MM? Maybe he should have taken him up on his offer of drinks at the Rabbit Hole, had a bit of a boy’s night while the ladies were away? Maybe he was just rubbish at coping without the love of his life by his side? 

“First time’s always the hardest, y’know?”

Gold raised an eyebrow at David, apparently, he had telepathy, or more likely the thoughts running through his head were glaringly obvious. He didn’t have time to comment on that as the bus finally appeared around the corner.

It took an age for the bus to make its way down the street to the stop. The second it pulled up Gold grinned widely and waved at Belle through the window. His heart gave a little flip because she’d been looking out for him too. He only had eyes for her as the passengers went through the normal shuffling to disembark. Belle was in his arms the instant her feet hit the sidewalk, she moved in to kiss him, but he caught her face between his hands and smiled at her little pout.

“No kiss?”

“Let me look at you, sweetheart. Feels like I’ve not seen you in ages.”

She blew him a kiss and let him look his fill, she was doing exactly the same.

“I missed you too Rum.”

Now he couldn’t go another moment without kissing her. They were completely lost in reacquainting themselves with each other’s lips until David gave a deliberate cough.

“Might want to get home before I have to write you up for public indecency, hey?”

Gold rested his forehead against Belle’s; “Shall we go home, Mrs Gold?”

“A splendid idea, Mr Gold.”


End file.
